


Rainmakers

by BlueOranges



Category: Splatoon
Genre: All of this is OCs, I didn't expect to do this, I'll add more tags and warnings as this goes on, If you don't like poly relationships, M/M, Multi, Other, Sawyer is trans nonbinary, Then I suggest leaving because there will be one in the future, There will be building on relationships in the future, This is really to help me get my OCs backstory and the timeline together, all of it., but inspiration went brrrr and now here we are, i don't really know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOranges/pseuds/BlueOranges
Summary: It's been three years since Sawyer escaped with the help of Willow and Logan. Life is better now than they could ever imagine it, but what happens when all of it is threatened because of one tournament?
Kudos: 3





	1. A Talk

I guess... I should start at the beginning then?

Alright.

After taking the time to avoid the street's cameras, and other inklings that would be out late at night, we had finally arrived at the square. Logan wasn't that old then, barely eleven and not the beanstalk he is now. Poor kid was on his sister's back while I held our belongings, which frankly, weren't much. Two of each bag. Backpack, suitcase, and purse. They weren't as heavy as they should have been, but we didn't have much time to get sentimental items. The three of us still had a ways to go, not wanting to stay in the center of everything and preferably wanting a quiet motel on the outskirts away from both the plaza and square.

The weather didn't give us an option though.

I felt a light sprinkle on my face while poking my head out of the alleyway, and turned to face Willow. She and I shared a look that meant we needed to get a bit risky with our options. After a few more minutes of running, Logan tapped Willow's shoulder and pointed to a hotel. I didn't even know he was awake to be honest, the amount of ink he lost back at the mansion was enough to fill two tanks. Too much for the little guy. We ran across the street, shielding Logan as the rain had began to fall faster creating the burns me and Willow still have to this day. I pushed open the doors and we practically collapsed onto the clean marble.

Gingerly, I got up off the floor and flagged down a bellboy. He recognized me almost immediately and gathered more staff to help us to a secluded room of the hotel. The perks of being queen. Well, former queen, but they didn't know that yet. After the fuss of getting us to the room and checked in, I practically used a third of our money to buy their silence. If one of them snitched the whole plan would have gone to hell. I was surprised he hadn't found us within the first hour.

I don't think the room would've been a pretty sight if he did.

Willow told me we had to be careful of who to trust until we did something with my appearance or... my existence really. We did both.

I was wondering around the plaza one night after escaping from my window. It was all so pretty at night without the cameras in my face or the hand gripping my shoulder. The bruise was always going to be fresh. I took a wrong step and fell straight through that grate, landing me smack in the middle of Octo Valley. Capt'n found me and surprisingly had no idea who I was, which was amazing in my case. I practically sobbed like a little squidling.

From then on, I was an agent. Agent 3 to be specific. I couldn't do anything then, with the 24/7 surveillance I had on me, but once we got out of that fancy hotel and found a grate to Octo Canyon in a sweep of the city, my training had begun. 

Day and night. I spent countless hours under the keen eye of the captain until he finally deemed me ready for my first stage of agent work. 

It was under the full moon and I snuck out of the shack he had to avoid waking the two younger squids up. They were about fifteen and twelve at the time. Logan was glowing softly in the light, the cut on his right eyebrow had turned into a noticeable scar that I couldn't help, but avoid looking at. Willow clung onto him, making sure nothing took him. I always wonder what would happen if I was smart enough to run sooner. Maybe I could actually manage a smile nowadays.

It had been three months.

The DJ mocked and snickered at me as I clenched my heroshot, my facial expression stone cold. He was covering up the obvious fear he had. Over the months I had become a legend in the Octarian species. Of course, not for the right reasons. I was beginning to lose myself in the goal to protect the city of Inkopolis, a walking killing machine only fueled by anger and betrayal from eight years of abuse done to me and the only two I could call family. Willow would pull me aside on some days and through her teeth told me that if I'm going to be coming back with the scent of blood following me, then I should just stay in the battlefield. Instead of seeing what she was trying to say, I would spend night and day hunting the Octarians. There were so few left.

I was reaching my limit of controlling my blood lust at the end of the fight with Octavio. My foot on his torso and my weapon ready to shoot, he called out to me to wait. That's when I heard it.

The screams.

Looking over the edge, I saw the metal tentacles break and fall onto the homes of the remaining Octarians below. The great zapfish was the only thing holding everything together. It was only then did I realize the consequence of my actions, it clicking in my mind of all the times I would finish a mission with the purple ink coating my body and the times the enemy would plead for their life before I ultimately ended it. I dropped to my knees. I killed women, men... cod I even killed children.

I left Capt'n to deal with Octavio.

When I finally returned to the shack after a month and a half, the first thing I got was a hug. I was so stunned that I was about to defend myself against a twelve year and fifteen year old. It was funny really. We didn't know then, but I had almost single handedly destroyed the race both of them had mixed in their veins.

\---

"Wait wait wait, how did you not know? Logan literally has the bone structure of an octoling boy and Willow's eyes doesn't have the same mask like an inkling's. Not to mention both of their tentacles curl at the end, I- it was just so obvious."

The orange inkling shrugged.

"Who knows why. It wasn't until you and Nora came along did we realize they were apart of the octoling race."

"Geez... okay, continue."

\---

I think we all cried an ocean that day. The first in about a year for me, I was just so used to being stoic all the time that emotions were too overwhelming. It's not like my face let's me express anything for long though. Willow hit me a bunch after, soft punches that did nothing to harm me. Poor kid was just frustrated that I left them for so long. The squid sisters had come to see their grandpa. The celebration was cut short when they saw what state we were in however. I looked like a dumpster fire with my crudely done tentacle cuts since they never seem to not want to stop growing. Willow looked like a mess with her tentacles dry in some places. Logan was the better looking of the three, Willow did her best to keep him well maintained. 

That was the day we got out signature looks. And the day we wanted to erase my existence permanently. Callie stayed to help me decide on a new name and cut the other twos' tentacles while Marie ran out to get me my very first binder. The way I was binding for the past two months was extremely close to leaving me more permanent bruises. It took a while, but finally, finally, I was Sawyer. 

Marie came back with multiple shopping bags, saying that we looked like we needed more clothes, which she wasn't wrong about. How she knew our sizes, I have no idea, but we were grateful none the less. It wasn't until a month after did the three of us finally come out from the canyon. The sisters pulled strings and had gotten my files erased from everything and replaced the papers with fabricated ones to look less suspicious. Even the encrypted code's dates were changed. We didn't worry about changing Willow and Logan's names, I made sure to give him fake ones and both of them were orphans anyways so they didn't exactly have much papers to get rid of like I did. 

I hesitated before leaving the manhole in broad daylight. I was waiting for the cameras, the fans, everything. Hell, I still wait for them to this day. 

But they never came. As the three of us emerged no one payed us any mind. Sure it could have been the hoods we were wearing, but still. Not even a mention of their missing queen. 

Katherine was dead.

Willow decided we needed to live in the square, as we'd get found out too quickly living in the plaza and I agreed. This time instead of running, we took the elevated train and my zapfish was it faster. Once we got to the station near the square, we headed to the neighborhoods where turf war teams lived. The sisters would pay for our house until eventually we were able to achieve the mortgage payment on our own. Someone came to get our team name and before me or Willow could answer, Logan shouted,

"Star Squids!"

And that was our beginning.

\---

"Huh. That's interesting. Can you tell me more about how you each picked your weapons?"

"Oh, sure."

\---

I had reached the minimum amount of freshness needed to enter shops before Willow had, for obvious reasons and decided it was time to ditch shooter types. Walking into the shop, Sheldon noticed me and began to give me the information I needed to pick my new perfect fit. He suggested an N-Zap, which caused me to freeze since that's what I wielded as the queen. We quickly skipped over that. While he was talking to another costumer the chargers caught my attention. I picked out the e-liter, it's long range was what called to me, and took it for a test.

There were others in the testing area which made me a little too aware of my surroundings. I got glares from those around me once they saw the weapon I was holding, if I was anxious about it all my expression didn't match. Some inkling decided it'd be funny to pick on me, so he made a little show and would tell me to snipe him if I was truly ever going to be a charger. Something about him being the fasted. 

And so I did.

I shot him dead center, mid air. Needless to say, I hadn't even done a turf battle with the thing yet and I was already getting a reputation for it. A first shot rookie was hard to come by.

Willow had entered the shop when I walked out the training area, choosing a splatling. I motioned if that's really what she wanted and she asked the same. Fair enough, I thought.

And for Logan's choice? Well, when he reached of age- er well- we found out he was an agent- we enrolled him early. All I can say is, the kid really. Really. Wanted to just go fast.

\---

"...that sounds like Logan."

"Heh. Yup."

The octoling shuffled in his seat. The inkling noticed.

"What's on your mind, kid?"

"I-... well I suppose the question can't be avoided with my curiousity, but... how does this fit with the timeline of you fighting me and Nora?"

"Ah... Brave of you to ask that, I know it's a sensitive topic for you."

"Yeah..."

\---

I was eighteen at the time, a while after we had found out Logan's part in the platoon, and Capt'n called me back to do one last mission. Of course, accepting this mission is what lead to you and Nora's events in the metro and all octolings coming to the surface. 

As much as I didn't want to take the job, I missed it. Crazy, huh? That's probably why the both of you couldn't exactly defeat me and neither the both of you. We just wanted it to be over and we gave it our all before Tartar took us. By my calculations, it was for about eleven months or so. Willow was terrified, thinking he had found me while Logan thought I was on a fun vacation and completed all his missions. 

Which obviously brings us to the now.

\---

The octoling boy stood up and reached a hand out.

"Well, thanks for talking to me. I know it's not exactly your thing."

The inkling shook it.

"It's the least I could do for almost murdering you and Nora."

"Hey, it helped us get free I guess."

"True, now c'mon, I think they're waiting for us."

"Splatfest waits for no squid. Or octoling."

The orange inkling nodded before sliding their hockey mask across their face. Who knows what the future has in store?


	2. The Night of a Million Sorrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't commit a war crime without taking responsibility to those who were affected.
> 
> I mean you can but-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sawyer commits war crime go brrr

“You know there’s a high chance that if you go out there these Octolings will kill you, right? Not all of them will be as forgiving as me and Nora, hell, they have no reason to forgive you at all.”

Sawyer nodded, fiddling nervously with the button of their safety vest. Although their face was just a straight line, they were afraid of the potential uproar the proof of their existence would cause. Well, they would rather have this than _him_ knowing they were still alive. Sighing, the Inkling looked at Nora, who gave them a small thumbs up and followed Logan to the top of the platform.

They were contemplating the many scenarios in their head where they would be ripped apart by the escapees of their actions. These Octolings had to live through a mass genocide after all, all of them had lost someone during it. The guilt was overwhelming and Sawyer turned to run, but Jake’s speech had already begun.

“Fellow Octolings, when we were young we were told stories of a one squid army that took out thousands of our own, we turned that army into a legend, and the legend was true. Most- if not all- of the Octolings here had been evacuated from our homes and taken farther underground where we had never experienced the light of day again until we had all surfaced. I have rounded you all here today to meet that Inkling and welcome them not as an enemy of war, but a new ally in this new era of peace.”

There was a chilling silence as sweat rolled down the side of Sawyer’s face, the only noise that could be heard was the sound of the wind. This was a terrible idea.

“And why should we? What stops us from killing the hunter and avenging the thousands who died to protect us? Inklings took everything from us, and now we have the power to bring one of them to light and you want us to let them live? No wonder Octavio sent you to die.”

The orange Inkling felt their blood chill. They knew that was a cheap blow towards the green Octoling.

“...Octavio is the reason all the blood was shed. Haven’t you ever thought of that? Have you ever thought of how easily the government here accepted our existence when a hundred years ago we would have been sent to death row if we were to have ever surfaced? The propaganda that was spread throughout our nation through posters saying that we must pledge our lives to our race and commit crimes against those we never bothered to communicate with were put there so we could fight Octavio’s useless war. The government here no longer cared about the great turf war, the sea levels were no longer rising therefore there was plenty land to share for all of these evolved species to live in peace. If Octavio didn’t have plans to get revenge on the Inklings then the genocide of the hunter would have never happened because then they would have never been trained in the first place. Not to mention if we did not need to escape then many would have not fallen to TarTar. Maybe if you used your fucking brain every once in a damn while you’d put the pieces together, but considering your rank was a mere soldier you never had to use it in your life.”

The Octoling mumbled in response to Jake and simply motioned for the gathering to move along. Jake turned towards Sawyer, and they took it as a sign to go stand next to the two Octolings. The crowd murmured at the sight of them, most confusion rather than anger. There were many comments in Octarian about Sawyer’s height, or the way they looked in general and some questioning how so many lives could have been lost to this mere Inkling. Jake revealed a hero shot he had in his possession and handed it to Sawyer, who started to shake a bit at the feeling of their old weapon back in their hands. It was so bulky compared to the one Logan had given them. Did they really use this?

“Excuse me?”

Sawyer raised their gaze as a young Octoling made her way through the crowd. She couldn’t have been younger than 10. She was probably around 5 or 6 when everything had started for her, it made Sawyer’s heart ache.

“Hi, uhm- in the stories, you were said to be a female, but as you stand here before us… you look nothing of the sort.”

An older Octoling grabbed her shoulder gently and he frantically pulled her behind him.

“I’m so sorry about her, she’s just-”

“It’s alright. I had changed my appearance since those times, little one, I did not quite feel myself in the body I was given. That is why I do not bear the same description as the tales your guardian foretold.”

They saw the little girl nod before the older one took her away to presumably scold her for her curiosity.

“I have a question.”

The Octoling that had challenged Jake’s view stepped up once more. Sawyer nodded for her to ask away. This was it, they had to be an open book. Whether they liked it or not.

“Why did you come here to stand before us all? You could have lived your life carefree and none of us would have been the wiser. So why?”

“Believe it or not, I felt a tremendous amount of guilt after the genocide I had committed. Although I did not show any signs of empathy at the time, it was only because I was in a mindset at the time that didn’t allow me to experience anything other than rage or other negative emotions. This isn’t an excuse, it’s more of an explanation at best. I should have stopped before I had gone too far, but events like these bring out the worst in people. The genocide was my worst. The guilt had weighed so heavy on my shoulders that I couldn’t sleep for months upon end, for in my dreams I would have to relive it all. I didn’t even want to put on this uniform again, but I had to if I wanted to prove my authenticity. Sometimes, when I close my eyes I’m staring right back at the Inkling who caused The Night of a Million Sorrows. So, hopefully get a small weight off all of our shoulders, I stand before you today.”

“You… You know about The Night of a Million Sorrows?”

“How could I not? I was there when it happened.

When the lives I took turned to a million.”

____

“Agent 3! You have to keep your head!”

The cries of Callie didn’t reach through to their ears as they effortlessly dodged the DJ’s attacks. With this final battle everything would be put to an end: the pain, the suffering, the fighting. Sawyer could finally go home. But who would want to go home when everything was finally in your control? After years of constant torture, it was nice to finally be the one causing the pain.

Octavio seemed to be at his wits end as he realized he might not get out of this fight alive, the barrier between him and the hunter somehow taking knockback causing his ship to fly into the metallic tentacles that decorated the stage.

“Marie, we have no choice! We have to do it now!”

“I know, just give me more time.”

Sawyer brought out the Inkzooka they saved from their special can and delivered the Octomissile straight back at Octavio who quickly flew to the next part of the fight. The power flowed through them as they tossed the weapon behind them and super jumped to catch up to the escaping dictator. 

The two moved swiftly as they did their dance of death. Until they were at the final part of the stage with a vertical line and spaced out spaces for Sawyer to narrowly miss death on. Octavio threw a few phrases of mockery, but his voice wavered as fear had slipped in. As Sawyer tossed up another Inkzooka special can, the heavenly melody broke through the DJ’s speakers.

“Better late than never!”

Sawyer felt a painful pulse go through their head as they screamed and fell to their knees. In their mind they screamed for the music to turn off as their vision blurred and their breath grew heavy. The can hit the floor next to them and they tried to reach it, but they kept missing. Octavio was about to complain about his missing beats when he noticed the hunter was down. He set down the killer wail, but Sawyer had already rolled out of the way.

”OCTAVIO! This ends. Now.”

The air tensed as the agent opened the can and rapidly fired at the ship, breaking the barrier in the process. Octavio ejected himself onto the stage as his ship was destroyed and Sawyer threw the Inkzooka over, firing in all directions until it finally disappeared. They stepped on Octavio’s torso, the heavenly melody no longer clouding their mind as they held a steady aim.

“Wait! Please… listen.”

Sawyer’s ear twitched as they heard something among the silence. Metal creaking. Metal falling. Octarians’ screaming. Sawyer threw their hero shot to the side and quickly looked over the edge, watching as the metallic tentacles fell onto the homes of the Octarian capital, where the remaining Octarians resided. The green inkling looked down at their hands and immediately felt fear run through them. There was so much purple.

This wasn’t the first time their hands were like this. Their mind recalled the times they finished missions where their hands were coated in the enemy ink, sometimes their uniform would bear the same fate. They remembered how they mercilessly hunted the Octarians to the point where lives that were begged to be spared were still splatted. Men, women, and children lost their lives because of them.

That night their body count turned to a million.

____

“I was surprised at the lack of bloodshed that happened. I was expecting at least a fight to break out, but everything was civil. I guess we all just want to forget it. You did good, that apology really blew me away for what it’s worth.”

Nora nodded in agreement, Sawyer just looked at the ground. It felt so unreal, they were back to being stoic Sawyer. They stopped walking and looked towards the sky. They guessed it was fitting. 

It was another anniversary of The Night of a Million Sorrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, so I wasnt sure how I would write the apology so I just skipped over it all together. This was just for me to fill in the plot hole of Sawyer committing mass genocide. Of course the octolings didn't forgive them, it does take lots of time and healing since once again, it was a genocide.
> 
> Also a bit of a lore note, Sawyer didn't know a generation was hid from them until after the events of the octo expansion.

**Author's Note:**

> All chapters are not edited unless stated so.
> 
> Chapters are subjected to changing in the future to better organize the plot.


End file.
